


Unexpected Surprise

by angelus2hot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley loves to irritate Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Unexpected Surprise  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester, Crowley  
>  **Rating:** PG-15, word usage  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Crowley loves to irritate Dean.  
>  **A/N:** The sequel to [The Lucky One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1274977) written for spn_bigpretzel  
>  **A/N2:** Even though the name is naughty it is an actual cocktail.

It had been months since he and Dean had worked together and he couldn’t resist a little pop in just to irritate the lad.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean couldn’t stop the groan that escaped him. “Go away, Crowley. I’m working here.”

“I can see that. And don’t you look dashing too, all....” 

Whatever else he was going to say was lost as Dean hastily interrupted. “I’m working.” Dean hissed through clenched teeth. “The barstools are for paying customers.”

A wicked grin spread across Crowley’s face. “Fine then. Fetch me up a _Leg Spreader_.”

Red-faced, Dean began to mix the liquors together.


End file.
